


Cursed with knowledge

by painispeace



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark on Titan, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Stark/Thanos - Freeform, Tony stark & Thanos - Freeform, cursed with knowledge, son of Thanos, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: Thanos goes back to Titan to take care of two children left behind. A daughter who he knows will always be his child even though he will never be her father and a son in whom he sees another Gamora. But this little one is cursed with too much knowledge to be in anyone else's care.He is the only worthy heir to his legacy and Thanos doesn't seek permission or sign papers before adopting.His children may not see it now but all of this is only for the good of universe and he is determined to knit a family out of chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english is not my first language, so forgive me if it's not up to the mark. I am not a great writer, just a avid fan who loves to scribble some stuff.

Finally the act was done. It wasn’t easy for him to let go of everyone he loved but the hardest choices required the strongest wills. He had to let Gamora go and he knew that he had also lost Nebbie. Even if she survived, she would no longer be his loyal child who wanted to please him and would go to lengths of universe to earn his admiration. But the universe needed saving and he would always be there to save the children whether they understood it or not and so he paid the cost that no one else was willing to.

As he saw those around him turn to dust, he waited for wisdom of the universe to decide his fate. When he understood that he indeed had been spared, he knew it wasn’t mercy.He was cursed with knowledge to know enough to trust the wisdom of fate and universe. He lead those of his army and the black order who survived the battle and judgement of the universe to 'The Garden', his New Titan that he had spent years perfecting, brimming with more resources than would be needed to tend to the chosen one’s.

He wanted to retire to his garden now that the universe was safe but he couldn’t rest just yet. There were two more children who needed saving, the children he had to hurt due to a cruel yet necessary twist of fate but the children he could now tend to and caress over. So he activated the space stone with a charred gauntlet and a burnt arm and he went back to the planet that was once his home. He stood silently observing and his heart ached a little at the sight before him.

Anthony stark was reeling from the stab wound, struggling to sit upright as tears streaked his beautiful ashen face, flowing freely from his red rimmed chocolate eyes, his entire body shivering from the pain which came not just from the bruises and broken bones. He was shattered in a million pieces, absolutely defeated for with all his strength he had fought the universe and the universe had won.

Nebbie sat beside him, with knees to her chest, looking far more like the little girl he had raised than one of the deadliest women in galaxy. She was never the one to show emotion, not even when he took her apart piece by piece but today her glassy eyes screamed pain.

With soft feet he walked over to Anthony and gently placing the palm on his shoulder he all but whispered to him, ”It is ok son, you have done well. Everything will soon be alright and in balance.” Anthony flinched at the gentle contact and turning around aimed the repulsors at the face of a concerned, kneeling Thanos who allowed him to take a shot but instead of the repulsor beams, bubbles popped out of his ironman gauntlet. ”You bastard,” Tony screamed “How dare you touch the boy.Peter...his name was Peter and you will always remember it” he screamed and frantically started throwing punches at the mad Titan.

“Behave son, don’t be difficult,” Thanos said caressing the delicate face of Anthony and the his fists were stopped as soft velvet ropes appeared out of thin air binding together his wrists and ankles. ”You are just like Gamora, never know when to stop fighting,” he said with a smirk,” Take rest son,” he whispered cooing over him and a writhing Tony went limp, falling fast asleep. ”I suppose you know how to behave Nebbie ,” he said beckoning her to follow him through the portal to his palace in the Garden. Tony was floated through it like a balloon and Thanos smiled warmly at his delicate form. "Nebbie stay with him, remember what was taught and don't do anything stupid," he said matter of factly. Warm features melted into his stern face as he added "Oh, and get some rest baby girl. I will have your favorite dinner sent over." "I know you will behave and your brother will learn soon too," he said to himself as he walked away ,leaving the new siblings to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think:)  
Also check out the new insta page https://www.instagram.com/intonystarkwetrust/  
Name of the page: InTonyStarkwetrust


	2. You are Home

A vague feeling of consciousness slowly hummed inside of him. He could feel the soft breeze caressing his face as he took in the subtle aroma of what felt like strawberries and lilies but not quite entirely like them. He slowly registered that he was laid on what felt like a warm sheet of cloud. He twitched a finger and it moved without pain.

He had an odd moment of peace before all the memories came rushing to his nimble brain. He remembered the feeling of not being able to move, of every vein in his body burning with agony and constant numbing pain. The dear old pain that kept him sane through all these years was all but gone.

”This must be the afterlife, the monster must have done what he came for. ” he thought. Tony was a man of science and while he didn’t quite know what afterlife would be like, he knew that energies had to go somewhere and at this very moment he was not eager to find out exactly where. He hoped that fate would have a bit of mercy for even the ‘merchant of death’. It would be mercy to be taken to deepest caverns of hell and be tortured till he felt numb but it didn’t feel like hell and he was quite sure he wasn’t going to heaven, not after failing everyone.  
He felt a body and he was not sure if he was supposed to feel that if he was indeed dead. He dreaded opening his eyes so he reluctantly moved his hand to cup his face and found that he was clean shaven. His nose felt a bit smaller and he couldn’t feel any scars. He slowly dragged his hand down to his torso only to find that the housing unit of nano particles was missing and it was really paranoid how easy it was to breathe without the constant nudging of the cavity in his chest.

“Are you finally awake brother….are you well Anthony?” a husky voice asked in a surprisingly warm tone. Tony jerked to attention, startled at the indication of someone’s presence, nevertheless someone calling him a brother. He snapped his eyes open and winced as his pupils constricted to take in the bright light of the room which mercifully dimmed itself as if it were aware as it cackled into his melting dark chocolate eyes and he saw a blue blob leaning over him. Tony almost had a panic attack as a somewhat robotic hand reached out to caress his cheeks and he recognized Nebula. “Breathe with me, slow and steady,” she said and so he did because really what other choice did he have.

He surprised himself at how swiftly he got up from the bed and took in the appearance of his room. Every detail of the décor exactly mimicked his bedroom in the Avengers facility. Even the balcony was placed exactly the same but instead of the breath taking Manhattan skyline, it outline the capital of the Garden. ”This is your home now Tony,” and father wants you to feel comfortable here. If you need anything else brother, you need only tell him and it will be made available.

“What the hell…!” Tony screamed finally getting a hang of the situation. “I am not your brother Nebula . What kind of sick excuse of a joke is this. THAT PURPLE GRAPE IS YOUR FATHER NOT MINE,” he blurted out in a silvery soft voice which sounded more like of a boy than that of a man. He freaked and jumped out of the bed and stood in front of a mirror only to find that he was at least 2 feet shorter than his usual height, he was skinnier but had lean muscles on his naked torso and he only wore a purple boxer.He had some baby fat on his face in place of wrinkles.He had shorter limbs and had not hit his full growth spurt.He was yet to come of age. He was a boy again. He was about 15, the same age as Peter.

“Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…” he repeated almost like a mantra. “Sit down brother,” she said. “No!” he protested frantically moving his neck, “NO…you get me the fuck out of here. Wait! Where even is here. Is this his…..his home? I thought you despised him. You fought him. And how am I even like this…” he was desperately rambling. “Stop now or you are going to hurt yourself again,” she deadpanned. “The war is over, he won and I know when to stop fighting but there was someone else who didn’t. I see now why he wanted you. Do yourself a favour and don’t fight this Anthony. She too did fight but she never had a say in this and neither do I. He is a God now, even if you try to kill yourself, he can resurrect you. This is your destiny now, you are his boy and hence my brother. I have to go inform him that you are awake. We will be back shortly. Till then sit down, be a good boy and make yourself comfortable. After all this is home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think:)  
Also check out the new insta page https://www.instagram.com/intonystarkwetrust/  
Name of the page: InTonyStarkwetrust


	3. Not the only one cursed with knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think I don’t understand boy? Seeing the inevitable coming for years. Warning them again and again only to be ridiculed for trying to save them. Standing against your own, good men and women. Having to hurt them because they are too naive, irresponsible. Blind for the greater good, living in their own false wonderland. We are more alike than you know.”
> 
> Tony wanted to protest. He wasn’t this monster. He was nothing like him. He would never support genocide. Would he? No, no he couldn’t think that way. He wasn’t him. Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping at the old Titan. “I am not you,” Tony quivered.

“This is home now?” No! This will never be. How can he sit down and make himself comfortable?!

Tony watched as Nebula marched out of the room. She did not bother to lock the door. He could see a marble corridor from open hinges. He shifted on his feet, feeling the soft breeze against his naked skin that was reminding him too much of the Malibu beach.

ESCAPE…ESCAPE….ESCAPE…..his mind was screaming. But how? This was another fucking planet. If all these years of kidnappings had taught him one thing it was that when you attempt an escape, make sure it’s a successful one or else…..well you don’t wish to find out.

And escape to where? Home? Home was Peter. Home was Pepper and Rhodey……and…….Oh God!! Did he take them all? What wouldn’t he give anything right now to have Pepper yell at him and drag him to that SI meeting she had promised she wouldn’t let him skip. Wake him up and tell him to wash it off like she had done for countless nightmares before this……She….she can’t be…….

Was She? He couldn’t….he just couldn’t…. The rage swirling in his stomach made him squirm, he fought the urge to vomit, just empty all of his insides and be over with it and tears came rushing without warning.

Noooo…Noooo…Nooooo…..Petey…..Tony was going to kill him! 

“Oh my poor little boy, sit down you are shivering, ” Thanos cooed ,entering the room, his tone condescending and Tony blanched at the loud, confident thump of his footsteps. Tony physically recoiled and backed away till his back was hitting the wall.

“You need to learn to obey your father boy,”Thanos said with a hint of annoyance but there was a warm smile plastered on his face. ”My son, come to me, you have suffered enough. From now on you won’t cry alone. Not when me and Nebbie are here for you.”Thanos waited patiently for Tony to take the hand that he had offered.

“For fuck’s sake I am not your son!!”Tony spat. All Tony knew was he wanted to make him pay. To hurt him more than he had hurt Peter. Tony tried to throw a faint punch but Thanos just tsked at him, smiling as he picked him up and sat on the bed with Tony on his lap. Tony tried to uselessly squirm away as Thanos stroked his hair lovingly as if his struggles meant nothing.

”What have you done you mo…. “Tony began but “Silence” Thanos commanded before Tony could begin to rant again and it sent a shiver down his spine. Tony couldn’t understand why he snapped his jaw shut, why did he listen to him. Why was he crying? He had better control over his emotions than this. Why was he so weak? “Language. You are a prince not a ravager, you need to watch that mouth of yours.”

He couldn’t move and it was getting cold.It was a awful lot like Siberia. Tony could hear Thanos’ heart beating as he was huddled against his warm chest and it was creepy how soothing it felt. It was helping him keep his panic at bay and fading out the painful flashbacks. Tony wanted to lean onto Thanos? “What the hell get yourself together Stark, Stark men are made of iron” Tony said to himself.

“You wish!” Tony quipped. ”What makes you think I am your son. Like hell Thanos, I am a 48 year old man!” He hated how his voice was losing the venom. It came out soft, as if he was pleading . He hated how Thanos’ smile grew a bit wider.

Thanos laughed just the way Jarvis used to laugh at him when he said something stupid and yes there were a lot of those instances. He was a scientific genius but a fool at understanding ways the world worked in. “Not everyone means the best for you young sir,” Jarvis used to say but it took decades for Tony to actually understand what he meant.

“No Anthony, look at yourself dear boy. “Thanos beamed, withdrawing Tony from his spiraling thoughts. “You clearly need someone to care for you. You have much to learn my boy. As I had said, you aren’t the only one ‘Cursed with Knowledge’.”

“And I still say, My only curse is you,” Tony retorted. It unsettled him how it did nothing to anger Thanos. Tony was an expert at getting under people’s skin.

“Ignorance my dear boy is not the same as truth,” Thanos stated calmly.“ I know what you are aiming for and that won’t work. Do you know how old I am boy? You are a child to me Anthony. I am a 6000 year old Titan.” Tony’s eyes widened as the realization sunk into him. Tony had finally thought that he had gotten wise enough over the years to face anything. He couldn’t be more wrong. How was he going to one up Thanos when he literally had thousands of years worth of wisdom in his closet.

Thanos stared down at his glassy eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking.”Its not your fault Anthony. It’s okay. What’s done is done. Learning to let go is not easy yet necessary my child.”

“NOOO!!”Tony screamed, his throat strained and voice hoarse.” You don’t understand……you just don’t get it. You fucking killed my son……you….you……..the others…what did you do?!”Tony had started squirming again to no avail. Thanos was looking down at him with pity, his hold firm on him.

“You think I don’t understand boy? Seeing the inevitable coming for years. Warning them again and again only to be ridiculed for trying to save them. Standing against your own, good men and women. Having to hurt them because they are too naive, irresponsible. Blind for the greater good, living in their own false wonderland. We are more alike than you know.”

Tony wanted to protest. He wasn’t this monster. He was nothing like him. He would never support genocide. Would he? No, no he couldn’t think that way. He wasn’t him. Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping at the old Titan. “I am not you,” Tony quivered.

“Are you sure about that son.”Thanos asked, his lips curving into a smirk. “I know how it feels, giving your everything only to lose it all. My people, my planet, my daughter I lost them too boy. And the worst part? I survived. They didn’t blame me but I spent years loathing myself. Sound familiar boy?”

Tony couldn’t find words to protest that. Yes, the worst part was he survived but he still mustered up courage."You killed your daughter and my son.You bastard!

“No I didn't Anthony.You still lack the vision that only comes with years of wisom.Also, Language."

"Experience, that’s the only difference between us. I learnt it the hard way. Survival demands a price and not everybody is willing to pay it. But the universe is a lot more important than few stubborn heads. You will learn it.” Thanos assured him, wiping the tears off his face with a gentle hand.

“I…..I am not what you think I am.I wont learn, I will kill you when I have a chance. I have made too many mistakes and people have suffered.Pl…Please let me go home. I am not like you…Please I am not like you,” Tony begged, more to convince himself than Thanos.

“But you are home boy and yes you have to become capable of killing me before you succeed me.And that small planet of yours, who will care for you there? What is that lady of yours going to do? Yell at you and tell you to stop?Just ignore and abandon it all. We both know it doesn’t work that way.” Tony couldn’t even argue on that, why the hell did Thanos sound so right.

“Rhodey…?”Tony suggested weakly, not knowing if he survived. “Ah a good friend,”Thanos said “But not a great guardian. He couldn’t realize that you were dying. Besides he will be busy with the military.” That answered the question. Atleast Rhodey and Pepper made it. 

“Please……the avengers……..anyone….please. I don’t need a guardian. I am an adult…please!”

“No Anthony, you know better than to suggest that band of clowns and betrayers.You are now the prince of new Titan. A few decades can’t stand between future of the universe .You will outlive them all and even me. You are my heir and my legacy. I have plans Anthony. You now have the responsibility of becoming a powerful king and wise guide for the universe.I will teach you everything.You are my family Anthony and I love you. “

“No,No,NO” Tony kept murmuring as he cried his heart out. The realization that his fate was sealed was dawning upon him, a little more each moment. Thanos patiently held him, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him, his touch soft and comforting, unlike Tony remembered from their battle. The worst thing was, it was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know what you think.It makes my day:)

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think:)  
Also check out the new insta page https://www.instagram.com/intonystarkwetrust/  
Name of the page: InTonyStarkwetrust


End file.
